


I Think I'm in Love

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Oikawa being a simp, my favourite line I have ever written is in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Tooru Oikawa falling in love with Ushijima's lil sister!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Think I'm in Love

Oikawa had first seen her at a practice match against Shiratorizawa that was held at the start of his third year, she was the team's manager, he was awestruck by her. Her (H/L) (H/C) was tied back out of her face in a French braid, she had a massive grin, and her (E/C) eyes seemed to glimmer with excitement. When he heard her loud joyous laugh rang though the gym it was clearly at something Tendo had done, he knew he wanted to listen to that sweet musical sound spill from her lips every day for the rest of his life. 

The match had ended with Shiratorizawa beating Seijoh, three-set to two. Even with Oikawa pushing himself to play at a hundred and fifty percent, as he wanted to show off, he wanted her to notice her. The pang of jealous that rip through him when she hugged Ushijima and congratulated him, what made it worse was when he hugged her back! He felt his jaw clench painfully tight; his eyebrows frown into a glare, his knuckles turned white at the tightness he squeezed his bottle of water. 

"What are you glaring at?" Oikawa head turned in the direction of his childhood best friend, Iwaizumi. 

"No one." His brown eye's flicked back to where the (H/C) girl was stood talking to Ushijima, with a closed-eyed smile at him, upon her tiptoes patting his head, while he had to lean down for her as she was relatively short compared to him, it caused Oikawa to glare at the pair again. 

"Wait? Are you jealous of Ushijima right now." Before he could control his facial reactions, his eyes grew large, and his eyebrows shot up. Iwaizumi instantly knew he had hit the nail on the head. "That's his sister, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi told him as he walked away, not before catching the bewildered look on his friend's face, Iwaizumi, bit back his smug look as he walked away. 

"Since when does that bastard Ushiwaka have a sister?" 

The next time Oikawa saw the girl was inter-high preliminaries, but that didn't matter, she was all that was on his mind. He trained extra hard, so hard that he hurt his knee again, but he knew that she was going to be here and he wanted, well needed her even, to notice him. 

(Y/N) had seen him at the start the day with his fangirls they had made him food, and he had said they were terrific asking if they had made them for him, making (Y/N) and rolled her eyes. She had to stifle her giggles when Iwaizumi hit him in the back of the head with a volleyball but the look of fear on Oikawa's face when he saw who it was, was absolutely priceless and caused some to escape. 

Oikawa looked past Iwaizumi, spotting the girl who has been on his mind for the past two months, he saw by the way her shoulders shook he could tell she was giggling, the pain in the back of his head subsided as he rubbed the spot where the ball hit, if she was going to laugh at his expensive then he was happy to get hit in the back of the head with a volleyball. His eyes locked with hers for a second "(Y/N)! Come on!" and just like that, she disappeared from his sight once again. 

After Seijoh's first match had ended, Oikawa had found himself leaning on the wall, his elbow was resting upon it with his chin placed on hand as he watched over the game that is happening below. Well, he wasn't exactly watching the game below him, his eyes were on the beautiful girl sitting on the bench with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. Her hair was in in a ponytail this time. Some had come loose and fallen around her face, gently framing it, every time a few strands fell in front of her eyes, she would huff and her eyes squinting in annoyance before tucking it behind her ear again, he found it cute. His eyes zeroed in on the way her nose crinkled as she watched the game, making notes on the game and the players. The slight smile that graced her face when her brother scored a point was mesmerising. 

Ushijima had noticed Oikawa looking in the direction of his sister, he had seen it at the practice match as well, one thing for sure is that Ushijima was not happy that Oikawa was eyeing up his baby sister, no way was that guy going near her, he wouldn't be having any of that, he had heard the rumours of him being a fuckboy, and that was the last thing he wanted his sister to be around. Ushijima was hoping (Y/N) hadn't noticed the prat. 

What Ushijima and Oikawa didn't know was it that she already had, (Y/N) noticed the boy at practice match, it was hard to miss the look she received from the boy or the cheers from his fangirls that came to that match. (Y/N) won't deny that she thought he was handsome, that he was on her mind, ever since the practice match she has thought of him, those brown eyes and the way they sparkled, the way his hair flicked, the cheeky grin his face held and his passion for volleyball draws her to him. There was no way though that (Y/N) was going to let him know that he caught her attention if he wants anything to do with her he would have to work for it. 

The first time they spoke was after the final match of Seijoh and Shiratorizawa with the latter being once again undefeated. Oikawa was walking back to the bus, he was frustrated that they had lost once again, lost in thought of trying to work out how he was going to win in the next match against Shiratorizawa he bumped into someone, his hand shooting out to catch the small figure that bumped into him. As he looked down his heart jumped in his chest when he saw who was warped in his arms and secured firmly against his chest, her hands where placed on his chest, Oikawa was sure he that she could feel his heart racing. 

"You're Shiratorizawa's manager and Ushijima's sister, right?" Oikawa asked he realised she had to be a good couple of inches shorter than himself, he loved the feeling her in his arms, a whiff of sweet peachy-scent filled his sense. Her (E/C) eyes staring up into his doe-like as she cocked her head to one side, before lightly pushing against his chest and stepping back, Oikawa tried not to sigh or frown at the loss of contact. 

"That's me. You are Seijoh captain, Toru Oikawa." Her voice was like honey to his ears, sweet, soothing and addictive. 

"You know me?" 

She nodded and hummed in reply. "I know everyone on all the teams, I am the manager after all, and well, your serve is hella impressive, and you are a great setter." A slight blush formed over his cheeks at the compliment, if anyone else told him he was a great setter he would generally brush it off with a shrug and a - yeah I know. Coming from her though it was a totally different ball game, his crush had just complimented him, and he had no clue how to respond. 

"Also, No one can't miss the looks you give me, especially the one's you sent to me while watching the match the other day from the stands, and the glare you sent when I hugged my brother at the practice match." Her face held a smug look as Oikawa was taken back. She had noticed him back then, on the inside he was jumping for joy, his crush had noticed him, but at the same time, he thought shit she's seen the looks I've sent her, and she was very good at being sly about it. 

"You noticed me?" He wheezed out as if he all the air was knocked out of his lunges, which couldn't help but make her giggle, he practically melted at the sound, his face softens as the sound met his ears his eyes turning into a gentle look of adoration as he watched her cover mouth with her fingers to conceal the giggle. 

"You are hard not to notice, pretty boy." Patting his cheek. "Anyway, I forgot something. So thanks for the save. I'll see you around, pretty boy." 

He watched as she walked away, a hand in the air waving bye not even turning around to look at him, the sway of her hips and the way her hair bounced with each step, yep he had fallen for her and fallen hard. 

Maybe, just maybe it was time to try and love again. 

During the start summer holidays they bumped into each other at the beach, well more like Oikawa stalked her Twitter and found out that she had a day trip planned at the beach a week later and proceed convinced the team that they need a relaxing day at the beach, the exact same day. 

(Y/N) had later posted a group selfie of them all confirming that they still went on the beach day. The girls were either sunbathing, swimming or playing some three on three beach volleyball games. The boys were walking along the beach when Oikawa finally spotted her, his eyes ran over her body; she was wearing a turquoise bikini with white high waisted shorts, Seijoh colours suited her, like really suited her. It made his heart do somersaults in his chest and made him have some thought he shouldn't but will most differently be remembering tonight. (Y/N) caught sight of him out the corner of her eye and waved the Seijoh team over, to join them. 

"Hey, pretty boy." She grinned at him, held the volleyball to her right hip, with her left hand placed sassily on her other hip. 

"Wanna join us?" she asked, launching the ball at towards him. He wasn't expecting the force or the speed behind it as he caught it, but then again, her brother is one of the top three aces in the country. He could feel Iwaizumi's glare in the side of his head; he had just worked out why Oikawa had so desperately convinced the team to go to the beach. 

Wasn't long till they spilt into teams, six on six, (Y/N) and Oikawa ended up on opposite sides. It got competitive very quickly, they didn't play by standard rules, everyone seemed to play whatever position was needed and (Y/N) was jumping around the court like a child on a sugar high after coming out of an all you can eat sweet shop, she went from being a wing spiker to libero and a setter in no time flat. They just kept playing till they were fed up not wanting to play anymore. 

"Want to stop and grab some ice cream?" Oikawa gestured over his shoulder with his thumb towards little cafe he had noticed. 

Oikawa asked (Y/N) if she wanted to go for a walk along the beach not long after the match had ended, walking next to one another with close proximity he once again caught the scent of peaches and cream it was barely there the smell of salt nearly masking it, but he could still smell it. The conversation between the two just flowed with no hesitation or lost for what to talk about, it didn't take long for (Y/N) to discover his love for aliens as well as theories, he found out about her passion for ancient history. 

"Sure, that sounds good" (Y/N) nodded and grinned. Stepping inside the door that Oikawa held open for her, giving him a polite nod as thanks before looking around, on the outside, it looked like a little beach hut style cafe. Once you step inside it was actually a retro-looking American style dinner with booths and hanging on the walls vinyl and pictures of prominent artist from the fifties like Elvis and Ray Charles, in one corner there was the old-style jukebox that had the king of rock and roll himself playing. 

"Take a seat where ever you like lovelies, I'll come and take your order in a moment." A lady in her mid to late forties said to the pair from behind the counter, her American accent rang through strongly as she spoke. Taking a seat opposite one another in one of the window booths placing the menu in between them. They couldn't believe how many types there were, either they could have one to themselves or share one. They both seemed to be drawn to The Ultimate Banana Spilt, with bananas, cherries, chocolate-covered strawberries, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, brownie pieces, fudge, caramel, wafers and sprinkles, it was a heart attack on a plate but sounded terrific! 

"That one!" They both pointed at it at the same time, causing them to laugh. 

The same women from behind the counter came over, taking the order. "What a cute couple you two make." She gushed over them, causing them to become flustered and stutter in denial, while the lady looked utterly unconvinced. "What can I get for you both?" Oikawa quickly ordered the sundae and a couple of soft drinks, to stop it from being more awkward, which turned out it actually only makes it worse when the women smirked and commented, "The perfect sundae for a couple." 

The pair looked each other as the blush flushed cross their cheeks before (Y/N) just shrugged shaking her head. 

When they had finished the sundae which they were both impressed that managed to, it was huge! They slowly wander back along with the shore barefoot, the waves licking at their feet laugh at stories they told one another, mostly (Y/N) revealing to him some of the embarrassing stories of Wakatoshi had done when they were children. 

"(Y/N)!" Her head flicked forward to see her brother storming his way towards them. 

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled while Oikawa chuckled nervously as Ushijima glared at him, it was a deathly glare, you know the overprotective brother glare. 

"(Y/N), we're leaving." he gently but firmly grabbed her wrist as he dragged her back towards her friends and few from the Shritorizawa team. (Y/N) mouthed him a sorry before making a phone with her hand holding up to her ear and winked at Oikawa. 

"Ushijima!" He yelled, watching as they both turned around, (Y/N) tilted her head to one side hinting for him to continue, while her brother continued to glare at him, "You should have come to Aoba Johsai, the colours really suit you." He smirked as he heard the contiguous laughter spill from her lips, shaking her head at him before she stuck her tongue out at him. 

Oikawa's eyes flickered to Wakatoshi which just freaked him out, the glare he received was as if he had just asked for a death wish from what Oikawa had just said. It was going to be hard to get Wakatoshi to allow him to see (Y/N) again. He thought back to the fact that (Y/N) wanted him to call her, jumped fist-pumping the air in excitement, screw Wakatoshi he liked this girl, and he was going to become friends with her and get her to fall for him. 

But that was when it clicked... 

He doesn't have her number. 

Groaning, he threw his head back, covering his face with his hands. Why was it so hard to get the girl he liked? 

"What's up Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi appeared next to Oikawa kicking his side lightly while Oikawa sat on the sand, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared out to sea with a dejected look on his face. "(Y/N), not what you expected her to be?" 

"She was more than I expected, she is amazing, she has a great sense of humour, and she is the complete opposite to her brother, she's outgoing, and she's such a happy go lucky person. She even told me to call her." Oikawa smiled gently at the memories of the day. 

"So?" 

"I don't have her number." 

"The one girl you've ever wanted since that bitch and you failed to get her number. Impressive." 

Iwaizumi bit back the dry chuckle as he realised his best friend was smitten with this girl, and he was glad for that, he deserved to be happy, especially after Oikawa's ex broke his heart, and he retreated to flirting and fuck buddies. 

But didn't matter how smitten he was Oikawa still failed to even get her number, how useless could he be? He could flirt with his fangirls with no problem and get their number with ease, but this one, he seems like he has lost all his charm and wit whenever she is nearby. Iwaizumi realised how much of a forgetful idiot Oikawa had to be, he literally tracked her down and found her twitter, how has he managed to forget this? "Twitter." Was all Iwaizumi said as he walked away to find the rest of the Seijoh team. 

New life suddenly filled the boy, his bubbly playful personality had come back, "Iwa-chan! You're the best!" he called after his best friend. 

Throughout the summer, after Oikawa sent her a message on Twitter and gotten her number. The pair would try to meet up at least once a week, going out on different days out ranging from visiting the mall, go to the cinema to see the latest horror movie and make fun of it, to the planetarium or just sitting in the park or a cafe and trying to work out what people do with there lives and chatting, they didn't care as long as they were together. While they were at the mall the pair went in a book store (Y/N) had found Oikawa a book full of facts about aliens, she just had to buy it and give it to him for his birthday, which he didn't even try to hide or deny was his favourite present. 

The team quickly noticed the change in his behaviour after that. He was always on his phone, a small love-struck smile graced his face or laughing at something he read the only time he wasn't like this was when they were practising. (Y/N) was just as bad, everyone had noticed the difference in the pair, Iwaizumi instantly knew the reason, and Ushijima had an inkling of who it was causing the changes in his younger sister, but was praying he was wrong, and Oikawa hadn't managed to catch his sister's attention, pray that them hanging out at the beach hadn't sparked this side to her. 

Once they were back to school in September, it became so much harder for the pair to see each other, both Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa training extra hard for the inter-high tournament and for nationals. They still texted each other when they could and would have hushed late-night calls about there day and Oikawa telling (Y/N) all about the alien theories, and he had some that linked into ancient Egyptian history he had found on twitter. He had stopped flirting with his fangirls. His mind was always on the younger Ushijima, he already had decided that he wanted to change that damn last name of hers. 

It was the inter-high tournament the next time they were able to see each other, with weekend practices and school, they struggled to see one another since the middle of September, and their phone calls and texts had become rarer the closer they got to the tournament, so they had agreed to meet before the first matches, they were both sat in a quiet secluded corner catching up on everything that had happened. 

Oikawa had gotten a kick out of the fact that the second the matches ended for Shiratorizawa, she was up in the stands watching his games, cheering them on. The semifinal match for Shiratorizawa was held before Seijoh's so she had made it just in time to watch, she lipread all his teammates telling something about him that he will owe them Ramen if he misses. 

"Oi, Pretty boy!" She yelled from the stands, she watched as his eyes dart around the bleachers trying to figure out where she was when he finally locked on to her, Oikawa couldn't help the smile that graced his lips when he noticed her figure that was leaning against the wall with a lazy yet cheeky grin on her lips as she rests her cheek on her hand before he mouthed a sassy what to her. 

"You know how I like my Ramen!" 

Chuckling and shook his head as he gave her a thumbs-up. All the while, his teammates gave him a smug look suddenly working out who was behind all the texting and longing lovestruck eyes he sent at his phone when it hasn't buzzed in a while. 

(Y/N) could feel the murderous glares coming from all directions around her, turning around looking at all of his fangirls, smirking slightly she waved at them, before going back to watch the match. She could hear the mumbles about her being a Shiratorizawa bitch, and she must be the whore that took their Toru Oikawa away from them. 

It was an intense match, with the scores always being so close, (Y/N) was gripping the wall the entire time she didn't move from her spot the whole game, praying that Seijoh would win, she knew Oikawa's dream to get to nationals, even though she knew he had to go up against her brother team in the next round she would want Oikawa to win, she wanted his dream to come true. 

So when they lost her heart broke for him, when they thanked everyone in the bleachers for coming to the game and their eyes locked, (Y/N) sent him a faint, sad smile and she could see the tears he was holding back. Without a second thought, she ran to the doors to his side of the court. 

She waited patiently leaning against the wall for them to walk out, one by one they did each and every one of them looking so lifeless and upset. When Iwaizumi walked out and saw her, he checked over his shoulder before looking back at the girl sending a slight nod in her direction giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before he follows after the rest of the team. Oikawa was the last one to step through the door, with a demoralised look on his face. He was clearly the most upset of the whole team. (Y/N) watched him her head tilted to one side as she gave him a tight smile, her heart cracking even more as she saw how lugubrious the boy she had come to treasure so dearly looked. 

"Come here, pretty boy." (Y/N) whispered as she walked towards him, pulling him into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, as he buried his face into her neck and his arms around her waist, he inhaled her peach scent finding comfort in it. 

"I thought you ran up the stairs and way from me cause you were disappointed in me." He mumbled into her neck so quietly she barely heard what he said. 

"Oh, Toru," She began tenderly, as if not to scare him, her voice was so gentle and compassionate, she chooses her words carefully before continuing. "No, I wasn't disappointed in you. I couldn't ever be disappointed in you, you played so well today, I was so proud of you." She laced her fingers into his hair as she tried to comfort the boy in front of her, as she felt the silent tears stream from his eyes and soak into her team's uniform jacket. 

Pulling away from him, she cupped his cheeks, giving him another gentle smile, making him look in her eyes as she gently brushed the tears away with her thumbs. "Come on, I'll pick you up from your school once you have had the recap meeting and we can go get some food, just the two of us. Okay?" 

He nodded, and they headed back to the entrance, the Shiratorizawa bus had already left, (Y/N) had driven to the stadium that morning anyway and she told the coach she was going to watch the Aoba Johsai - Karsuno game and to leave without her. Gently she pushed Oikawa on to his bus. 

"I'll meet you by the gate, text me when you are done with the meeting." He nodded, taking a seat next to Iwaizumi as he watched her walk towards her car. Sitting down in the driver's seat, she leaned her head back in defeat. Shiratorizawa didn't lose often, and it hurt when they did but nothing like this. That is when she realised that she didn't just love Toru Oikawa, she was in love with him. 

Head over heels in love with him. 

"Fuck." She groaned, lightly banging her head on her steering wheel. She wasn't upset that she had fallen in love with him, it was more that she was scared her brother would kill him because Toru Oikawa clearly liked her, the boy wasn't very good at hiding the looks he sends her when he thinks that (Y/N) isn't looking. 

Her phone dinged loudly making her jump as she was too deep in thought with whether or not she should tell Oikawa her feelings for him, not because she wasn't worried he didn't feel the same it was more for his safety, she didn't want anything to happen to that pretty boy. Grabbing her phone, she saw it was from Wakatoshi, a standard blunt text. 

Who won? 

Karasuno. I'll text you when I'm back. 

Throwing her phone back on the passenger chair, she switched on the engine and headed for a quick stop at the dorms to get changed before she drove to Seijoh. 

Jamming the key into the lock of the beige colour door to her dorm. She quickly stripped and threw her team uniform on to her bed, (Y/N) changed into some faded blue jeans and an oversized jumper that was hanging off her shoulder. Grabbing her keys and wallet from her desk, she heads back out her door. 

"Where are you going?" She jumped at the sound of her brothers voice behind her as she was locking her door. 

"Out." She huffed, trying to push past her brother. 

"Where." He asked against as he placed one of his large hands on her shoulder, stopping her. 

"To get ice cream." (Y/N) replied as she pushed Toshi's hand off her shoulder, glaring at him as she walked past him. "I'm eighteen Toshi. I can drive, and I want ice cream. I'll be back later and will be ready for tomorrow." 

"You better not be going to see that damn Seijoh captain." She heard Toshi call after. 

"So what if I am, I'm my own person Toshi." She snapped at him, leaving the building. 

Jogging down the steps of the dorm building before jumping back in her car and continuing the short drive to Aoba Johsai. Parking up out the front of the Seijoh, (Y/N) got out the car and leaned against the bonnet of her car again as she fished her phone out of her jeans pocket seeing that Oikawa, her brother, Semi and Tendo had texted her, ignoring Toshi's, and Tendo's fifteen thousand texts, her friend needed her. She honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with her overprotective brother and his friend that he roped in to help him get information out of her. She smiled at the one Semi sent telling her to ignore the other two boys she replied a quick thanks. 

Checking Oikawa's text that was sent ten minutes ago saying he was going to have a shower and will be there in ten, looking up she saw the boy gloomily trudging towards her, one hand stuffed in his trench coat pocket while he was scrolling on his phone, his hair falling flat against his forehead where it was still wet from his shower, not the usual sweeping style. Quickly sending him a text - Lookup. (Y/N) watched as his nose scrunched up and eyes squinted into a frown behind his glasses, as he read the message on his phone before looking up. (Y/N) giving him another smile, she beckoned him to jump in the car with her head before sliding into the driver seat once again. 

She loved it when he wore his glasses just gave him this more relaxed look, and personally, she thought it made him look ten times more handsome, she had seen him in them quite a few times, she had let it slip that she like it when he wore them one time when he was too lazy to wear his contacts and from that time on Oikawa, seemed to always wear his glasses around her if he didn't have practice after their hang out. 

(Y/N) tapped her fingers against the steering along to beat of the music that was playing quietly. Other than the music, the car was silent neither didn't really know what to say. (Y/N) had already decided where they were going for food hoping this would cheer him up, even if it was an hour-long drive. She glanced at Oikawa out the corner of her eye he had his chin resting on the palm of his hand while staring out the window, deep in thought. When they finally pulled up, the sun was beginning to set in the autumn sky, the hues of reds and oranges were painted across the magnificent lavender sky. Oikawa looked at her with raised eyebrows when we saw the little beach retro diner, the one that they went to that time at the beach, in front of them. 

"Come on pretty boy you look like you're in need some ice cream." She said with a slight grin, tucking her hand in his, felt like if static shocks shot up their arms as their hands met before she tugged him inside away from the cold breeze blowing in from the sea. 

"Oh, it's you two again! I see you finally got together." The same middle-aged women comment as she glanced at their conjoined hands. Going to pull her hand away, so people don't get the wrong idea again just caused Oikawa to tighten his grip. He needs this comfort right now and (Y/N) caught on to that as she squeezed back while just giving an awkward smile to the women. 

Taking a seat in the same booth as last time, (Y/N) passed the menu to Oikawa "It's on me pretty boy, just pick what you want." She watched as his eye scanned over the menu, the indecisive look in his eyes. 

"So what can I get you two?" The lovely lady asked. Oikawa frowned still not sure what to order. "You could always make your own if you like." 

"We can?" He asked, looking back at the menu again, "could we please get the waffle sundae, with praline and vanilla ice cream, topped with, raspberries and strawberries and whipped cream." The lady nodded as wrote down all he said, 

"Any sauce?" Oikawa looked at me, motioning for me to pick. 

"A hazelnut and can we add sprinkles as well, oh and two Rio's please." 

She nodded, walking away as she went to make it the sundae. 

"How did you know that this place that would be open at this time of night?" 

(Y/N) pulled her phone and waved it in the air, as she grinned "Google, of course." 

Looking around the room, (Y/N) noticed that they were the only ones in the diner, getting up she walked over to the junk box, she couldn't help but get giddy when she saw that it was a proper vintage one, a massive one, it was filled with vinyl, there had to be a couple of hundred of the black plastic disks all from the fifties to eighties. She ran her hand over the top of the smooth wooden surface before grabbing the folder that contained all the songs available. 

"What kind of music is this?" 

Causing (Y/N) to gape at the boy next to her. "They're vinyl." She replied in a deadpan tone. 

"I can see that, but I don't think I know too many of these songs." He said, looking over her shoulder at the book in her hand frowning as he read the titles of the songs. 

"Are you telling me you know barely anything from the fifties to the eighties music-wise? Come on you got to know some, let's go with the sixties first." Her eyes scanned the page in front of her, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought. Oikawa couldn't help but stare at her, that thinking face of hers was so cute, and he just wanted to squish her cheeks while peppering her face with kisses. 

"Oo, how about this song." She typed in the number for 'Daydream believer' by The Monkees, they watched at the machine selected the correct vinyl, and it started to play, the sound of the music and the crackle from the vinyl had (Y/N) slow swaying from side to side her eyes fluttered closed as she quietly sang along. Oikawa was watching her with a gentle smile, she was so engrossed in the music really enjoying it. But no, he didn't know the song. 

"Nope, don't know it." Her eye's flicked open, and her eyebrows shot up. Huffing as she ran her finger over the open book containing all the available songs. 

"Ah-ha, you've gotta know this one," She tapping her finger on the song she had selected to play next, as the bass guitar at the start of 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond came through the speakers. She watched him with inquisitive eyes waiting for a reaction from Oikawa, he started to frown and shrugged, "I recognise it, but I don't really know it." 

"Recognise it?!" Gawking at him. "Right, we are swapping to the seventies." (Y/N) flicked through a few pages to the list of songs from the seventies, he has to know AC/DC, and everyone knows Highway to Hell. Putting the song on the grin spread over (Y/N) face as the electric guitar started up, and she sang along. 

"Oh! I know this one!" Oikawa grinned as it got to the chorus. 

"Finally!" He couldn't help but laugh as she jumped for joy. "Okay, but we are still going to find out how uneducated you are in the realms of classic music. This one next." 

The lady watched the pair from where she was creating their sundae, she couldn't help but watched the couple, she laughed quietly when at the look of shock on the girls faced when he didn't know the song—the different eras playing through the diner. It wasn't until Raspberry Beret came on and he didn't know who it was that she looked like she was about to have a complete mental break down. 

"This is my favourite artist of all time! We are listening to all his songs on the drive home." She told him pointedly. 

"Your food is ready." The pair looked at the table before sitting down and digging into her sundae, they chatted to whatever came to mind, flowing smoothly like water over a waterfall. Every now and again (Y/N) would quietly sing along to the songs, getting way too into Paradise City by Guns' n' Roses, tapping her fingers against the table to beat of the drums. 

"Pretty boy! This is your song!" 

"What? No, it's not," He chuckled at her passionate declaration. 

"It so is!" She waved her "You are the kinda guy who would want to go to the paradise city where the grass is green, and the girls are pretty!" She told him, pointing an accusing finger at him. 

"Well if the pretty girls, is actually just you then sure." The flirtatious tone to his voice caused the blush that coated (Y/N) cheeks were so red that they were on par with the strawberries on the plate in front of them. 

"Toru?" 

His eyes widen, that was the second time today that she had used his first name. Damn it, I have done fucked it. His whole brain had gone into panic mode as he thought that. "Y-yea?" He choked out as he gulped. 

"Do you mind if we go for a walk there is something I want to talk to you about." He nodded, damn it, she was going to reject him, wasn't she? He knew it; he just ruined their friendship. Standing up, she went up to the counter, paying and the women handed her two takeaway cups. 

"It's cold out there, here's some hot chocolate for you, on the house." She smiled, sending a wink at (Y/N) before shooing her out of the diner. 

As they stepped out, the diner (Y/N) handed the hot chocolate to Oikawa. "That lovely lady gave us these on the house." 

"That was kind of her. So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Rubbing the back of his neck as he nervously glanced out the corner of his eye at her. 

"Can we walk a little first?" (Y/N) asked as she stepped on to the sand, she caught the nod that Oikawa gave as he followed after her. 

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was the only noise as they walked along the beach neither of them had spoken since they left the cafe, it wasn't an awkward silence, but you could sense the slight tension in the air, (Y/N) was trying to work out the right words to use to tell Oikawa that she had fallen for him. 

"I realised something today." She didn't look at him, (Y/N) eyes were glued to the cup wrapped in her hands, she was so nervous, she wasn't sure whether or not this was the right time or even if this was the right thing to do, he didn't say anything, just continued to listen to what she had to say. "When Seijoh lost the match today it broke my heart, I know how much you want to get to nationals, I wanted you to win so badly, I was praying that Seijoh would win, that tomorrow you would go up against my brother's team, and even though I would be sat on the bench as their manager, but I would be rooting for you on the inside, continuously cheering you on." 

His head turned to look at her in shock, he was not expecting her to say that. 

"I want to always cheer you on, by your side for everything. I want to be there for your every win and be the one you lean on when you are feeling down and catch you when you fall, I want to be that person to you Toru, because, well..." She stopped and turned to face him, she shyly looked up into his swirling caramel brown eyes. "Well, it's because I've fallen for you, I've fallen in love with you Toru Oikawa." 

Oikawa was stunned when she said she wanted to talk he was not expecting this. He was not expecting her to tell him that she was in love with him. Taking the cup out of (Y/N) he placed them both on the wall next of them, before cupping her face in his hands, brown meeting (E/C). 

"And I want to be that for you too, I want to be the one you lean on, I want to be with you for every up and down, because I'm so in love you too (Y/N) Ushijima" He watched as the broad infectious smile spread across her lips, his eyes flickered between her eyes and lips. 

"Can I..." Taking a deep, shaky breath before continuing "Can I kiss you?" He asked nervously as he wrapped one arm around her waist as his hand on the small of her back while his other hand brushed the hair from her face. He was so nervous, he never been timid when it came to kissing a girl, not even his ex but this, this was different, she was his world now, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin his chance right now. 

(Y/N) bit her bottom lip, oh he hoped she didn't know the things that doing that was doing to him, she could most likely get him to do anything if she was to give him the puppy dog look while she bit her lip and the last thing he needed was her to know that it made him putty in her hands. 

She gave a slight nod, it was so subtle that it if Oikawa's molten brown eyes weren't fixated on her face he would have surely missed it. The tip of tongue darted out between his lips wetting them as he dipped his head, his nose gentle brushed against hers there hearts were beating out of their chest. The butterflies that were fluttering around in his stomach as he apprehensively brushed his lips upon hers, their eyes fluttering shut at the contact when he felt one of her hands rest on the nape of his neck, her fingers tangling into his hair and the other gripping the front of his coat, pulling him closer, it was soft kiss and full of love, both of them pouring how they feel into it. They could taste the strawberries and hot chocolates on each other lips feeling as if they were on cloud nine. Oikawa pulled away, planing a soft peck against her lips before leaning his forehead against hers. 

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Oikawa planted a kiss against her temple and pulled her into a tight hug inhaling her peach scent again. 

"Since the first match of the school year?" (Y/N) giggled wrapping her arms around his middle, burying her head into his chest as she inhaled his musky, sweet smell. 

"Maybe~" He mumbled cheekily into her hair. (Y/N) noticed how affectionate he was, endlessly planting little butterfly kisses in her hair or he was twirling it around his fingers. He was continuously drawing patterns or rubbing circles on her back. 

"So~ does this mean you're my girl now?" 

"Is that how you ask someone to be your girlfriend, pretty boy?" 

"Well, I have only had one other girlfriend." Tilting her head up (Y/N) raised her eyebrows not believing him. "Seriously and she dumped me cause I was too focus on volleyball." 

"I think your passion for volleyball is cute." She kissed his cheek as she leaned up on her tiptoes. 

"So will you be my girl to spoil and show off?" 

"Hmm~" Tapping her chin and pouting her bottom her lip out, leaning back in arms so she could admire his pretty face. "Well, I suppose I could be." 

He rolled his eyes at way she responded, but they widen at the feeling of her hands, gripping the front of his coat, pulling him down to plant a kiss on his lips once again. "I would love to be your girlfriend, but let's not tell my brother, for now anyway." 

"That I agree with I don't want to die anytime soon." 

"Like I would let him kill you." Shaking her head, grabbing their forgotten hot well luck warm chocolates they began to walk along the beach back towards the car their fingers entwined. Oikawa would make (Y/N) blush and go shy every time he would plant a kiss on the back of her hand, and he loved it, he wanted to make her blush all the time with cute gestures and little sweet nothings. 

It was two days after the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, with the outcome being that Karasuno had won. (Y/N) was missing her boyfriend, they were back to there text whenever they could, and the late-night phone calls had started again, but she wanted to spend time with him, she wanted to be with him all the time. 

"Question? Why is Shiratorizawa's manager led on the floor of our practice court looking like she's having a mid-life crisis?" 

"We don't have practice on Wednesdays I put my foot down and said we all need a break and because I am having a mid-life crisis. Your captain is an uncultured swine." The team just stared at her, noticing Oikawa hadn't actually arrived yet. 

"You." (Y/N) Pointed at Matsukawa, "Who is the original performer of Uptown Girl?" 

"Westlife." He replied without missing a heartbeat, holding up her phone she clicked something on her screen, and the wrong answer buzzer sound played. 

"Wrong! Anyone else got the answer or are you all uncultured?" 

"Billie Joel." The voice she loved said as he crouched down behind her, leaning over her as their eyes met, beautiful chocolate ones meeting breathtaking (E/C) ones. 

"One point for Toru?" she looked shocked at him, "Three days ago you didn't even know who Prince was, what's going on?" 

"She didn't call him pretty boy?" She heard the Seijoh team whisper between themselves as they watched the pair. 

"Yea yea I brushed up on my music taste last night, cannot have my girlfriend think I am, how did you put," he tapped his chin smirking at her "Ah yes, an uncluttered swine now can I?" he planted a kiss on her forehead causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks. 

"Did he just-?" 

"Yea I'm pretty sure he did..." 

Leaning forward, Oikawa grabbed (Y/N) wrists smirking at her. "Baby. Don't. You. Dare." She warns, her voice was dangerously low, she knew what he was about to do. "I hate you!" 

"You weren't saying that three days ago!" He practically sang with a chuckled as he dragged off the court. 

The whole team just watched the couple, gobsmacked. 

While Iwaizumi was rolling his eyes, Oikawa had called him that night when he got home from being out with (Y/N) telling him that they were together now, he damn well hoped they were not going to be like this all the time playful and cutesy, it made Iwaizumi want to puke, especially with the mix of the couple giggled and chuckles echoed throughout the gym. Still, Iwaizumi was happy for his friend, he deserved to love and have someone who loves him just as much in return. Iwaizumi eyes soften as he continued to watch the pair mess around in the gym, (Y/N) was now chasing after him, he gave a small gentle smile, you would miss it, well, almost miss it if you weren't looking at him. 

When Ushijima found out about their relationship was when (Y/N) said she had chosen to go and study sports therapy in Brazil. It was at the airport, they had managed to keep it under wraps for six months. (Y/N) was waiting for her flight. Her mum and brother were with (Y/N), her mum obviously upset that her baby girl was going so far away from her. 

(Y/N) 's mum also knew about the relationship between (Y/N) and Oikawa, she loved them together, she had once seen them on a date together, and she was cooing all over how cute they were. Her mum also promised not to tell Wakatoshi about there relationship. 

"Last call for flight 825 to Rio De Janeiro. Will all passengers please make their way to departure gate 17." Hugging her mother and brother one last, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and showing her passport to the guard as she stepped thew the gate. 

"Ready to go?" She smiled a smile that reached her eyes as she jumped into the love of her life's arms, even after six months the pair of them were still in what people call the honeymoon stage, but the couple just said it was true love and that they said they were actually soulmates, of course, they had had the odd argument, but they always made up and apologised rapidly. 

"Sure thing pretty boy! I'm so excited" She giggled kissing him. (Y/N) glanced over her shoulder to see her brother seeming to be fuming, but there was no chance he could follow after her. 

"Don't worry Ushiwaka, I'll take good care and look after your sister, she is my girl after all, and I love her so much." Oikawa teased, smirking towards him. (Y/N) could see the rage burning in his eyes, the way his hands clenched and unclenched, his jaw was set. 

Both (Y/N) and Oikawa knew this would be the only way they could get away with telling Wakatoshi and in the process, not getting Oikawa killed. (Y/N) mum had her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles at the way they pair had chosen to say to him. 

Epilogue 

After (Y/N) graduated and became a sports physical therapist, Oikawa and (Y/N) ended up in Argentinian, the pair gained national citizenship. Oikawa was on the national team, (Y/N) had never been more proud of him. He was the same, just as proud as (Y/N) had become the same national's team's physical therapist. 

They got married in 2018. As you can imagine, Oikawa had a little difficulty to get permission for (Y/N) hand in marriage when they popped back to japan to visit their families, not from her father, her father and mother adored him, it was Wakatoshi, but somehow (Y/N) managed to convince him to let Oikawa marry her. The wedding was wondrous, it was a beach one in Santa Teresita, and all their high school friends and family attend. Wakatoshi did nearly give a reason for them not to be together, but Tendo and the rest of the Shiratorizawa team were there stopping him. 

Iwaizumi was the best man, and his best man speech was entertaining, embracing Oikawa with when he first saw (Y/N) and how jealous he was of Ushijima cause she patted her brother on the head and gave him a hug. Iwaizumi was also telling how much of a lovesick puppy he was, and he was so happy that the pair were still together, after six years of happiness, even if how cutesy they are made him sick to his stomach. They were still all lovey-dovey as they were at the start of the relationship. He ended the toast by saying how much he knows Oikawa will always treasure (Y/N) and that they will always be together. 

In 2021, they were at the Olympic games. Oikawa being the setter for the Argentina team, (Y/N) was, of course, the sports therapist, they had their first child on the way. They had yet to tell anyone, no one knew a thing only the pair but (Y/N) was starting to show now at four months. And it was just in time for the games. Oikawa was over the moon he was going to get the greatest gift ever, parenthood. The one person they worried about most is, of course, Wakatoshi, but he couldn't kill Oikawa at the games so when Hinata noticed that (Y/N) was pregnant before anyone, the boy was actually surprisingly observant, the rage in Wakatoshi eyes when he looked at Oikawa was burning like the fires of hell. 

Wakatoshi was a force to be reckoned with during his match he was furious that Oikawa had sullied his sister. Atsumu found this far too amusing and continued to tease him making him angrier, didn't help that Bokuto decided to join in on the teasing. 

That evening Oikawa did run away from Wakatoshi, he was on a rampage, (Y/N) tried to remind him they had been together for nine years now, and he needs to get over the fact that they have sex. 

But when the baby boy was born Wakatoshi became smitten with Kazue, Oikawa had named the boy, his name meaning single blessing, which he wasn't wrong the child was a blessing. Wakatoshi had suddenly warmed up to Oikawa after that, the two started to get along, though Oikawa was a little apprehensive about this but started to warm up to the idea of being friends with him, who would have to know it would take until (Y/N) and Oikawa to have a child for them to become friends. 

The couple lived the rest of there lives together, in bliss and happiness, with four children in the end and so far they had eight grandchildren. They always took them to the same beach and little cafe as they went too when they were teenagers when every they were in Japan, the owner had seen the couple go from friends to being in a relationship to engaged to being married, and she met all their children before she passes away her own child had taken over the shop. 

The children and grandchildren all look up to their grandparents for their love life, they still adored and fallen more and more in love with each other every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic has got to be one of my favourite one's I have written, and it has my favourite line of all time! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
